Marukawa Shoten Family
by Rhodamine Van Evrion
Summary: El día padres-hijos era una tradición en Marukawa, la empresa en la que nuestros padres trabajaban. Se celebraba el 15 de junio y los empleados tienen la autorización de llevar a sus hijos a la empresa ese día, no ha habido un solo año en que no hemos ido. No puedo creer que lo olvidé.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, es de la propiedad intelectual de su autor: Nakamura Shungiku y de su asistente: Miyako Fujisaki. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento. La historia es de mi propiedad intelectual. He dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

– **Marukawa Shoten Family –**

**·**

**Capítulo I – Mi Hermosa Familia**

**·**

Siento como la leve brisa veraniega se cola a través de mi ventana, trayendo consigo el agradable aroma de la sakura que está en pleno florecimiento en esta época del año, mis ojos aún están algo pesados y me acurruco en mi cama hasta que el sonido ensordecedor del despertador me obliga a levantarme, al mismo tiempo que escucho la voz de papá llamándome.

–Hanami, despierta —pronuncia papá desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

–No, aún es muy temprano —exclamé con un puchero mientras me volvía a cobijar abrazando a Sorata, mi gato negro de peluche.

–No puedo creer que sigas durmiendo con esa cosa —escucho la burlona voz de Hinata, mi hermano— Buenos días papá.

–Hinata, tú… —rugí enojada hasta que caí en cuenta de que lucía diferente, se veía más elegante— ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

–No olvidaste que hoy es el día padres-hijos, ¿O si, hermanita? —respondió irónico Hinata.

Bueno, eso tenía mucho sentido. Después de todo, esa persona iba a ir, así que no me asombraba verlo tan arreglado. Momento… el día padres-hijos… ¿ES HOY?

**El día padres-hijos era una tradición en Marukawa, la empresa en la que nuestros padres trabajaban. Se celebraba el 15 de junio y los empleados tienen la autorización de llevar a sus hijos a la empresa ese día, no ha habido un solo año en que no hemos ido. No puedo creer que lo olvidé.**

–C…claro que no, solo que aún tenía algo sueño —no mentía, o por lo menos no por completo.

–Bueno niños los dejo, debo despertar a su madre —papá se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla— Buenos días princesa.

– ¡Papá! —exclamé "enojada" mientras hacia un puchero. No me molestaba que me llamase así, pero con mi hermano presente era seguro que se burlaría de mí, sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Estaba más ocupado arreglando un mechón de su azabache cabellera. Casi enseguida salió papá no sin antes pasar su mano por la cabeza de Hinata para dirigirse a su habitación. Enseguida oímos un poco de ruido:

–_Ta… Takano-san, que hace en mi apartamento._

–_De que estas hablando idiota, acaso se te olvida que estamos casados y vivimos juntos, o intentas fungir demencia._

–_A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA._

Casi siempre después de que termina el "ciclo" mamá tenía amnesia los 5 primeros segundos al despertar y llamaba accidentalmente a papá por su apellido. Suponía que tal vez en sueños recordaba épocas pasadas muy preciadas para "confundirse" así. Me reí levemente, cualquier extraño pensaría que están peleando, pero tanto yo como mi hermano sabíamos que esa era la forma en la que nuestros padres se demostraban su amor.

**Que maleducada soy, aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Hanami Takano, soy hija de Masamune Takano y Ritsu Onodera. Tengo 12 años igual que mi hermano, Hinata Takano.**

–Así que, muy emocionado de ir al trabajo de mamá y papá, ¿Eh? —exclamé con una sonrisa en mi cara.

–N… no sé de qué hablas —alegó Hinata con un casi imperceptible sonrojo para salir huyendo al comedor.

–Sí, claro, finge que no estas así por Ryuunosuke-kun —susurré mientras me levantaba para dirigirme al baño aun levemente adormilada.

Salí de mi habitación bostezando levemente mientras me dirigía al baño para cepillar mis dientes. De camino un agradable aroma invadió el ambiente, al parecer papá estaba sirviéndole el desayuno a Hina.

–Buenos días mamá —saludé a mi madre que también se encontraba en el baño lavándose la boca.

–Buenos días pequeña —me dijo besando mi mejilla y salir rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Mientras veía los edificios pasar por la ventana del auto sentí una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de mi cardigan. Era un email de Yuushin, uno de mis mejores amigos.<p>

***Mensaje de **_**YshnM12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**:** Es vedad que esta vez no vendrá Chiyo.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**YshnM12**_**: **¿Eh?, no tenía idea, espera un momento.*****

Eso no me lo esperaba. Chiyo al igual que Yuushin y yo nunca habíamos faltado una sola vez, ni faltaríamos a menos que fuera necesario, era como un pacto entre los tres.

*******Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** Chiyo, ¿es verdad que no vendrás a Marukawa hoy? Responde.

**Mensaje de **_**CyH12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**: **Urgh, como te enteraste.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** Eso no importa, responde.

**Mensaje de **_**CyH12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**: **Si voy a ir, pero más tarde.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** ¿Y eso?

**Mensaje de **_**CyH12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**: **Se supone que no puedo decirlo, pero últimamente mamá se ha sentido mal. Ha vomitado algunas veces y se ha desmayado los últimos días.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** Ummm… no será que te van a dar un hermanito XD.

**Mensaje de **_**CyH12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**:** También pienso eso, pero papá dice que lo llevara al hospital por si acaso.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** Menos mal que aparentemente no es grave y si vas a venir, Yuushin se estaba poniendo histérico.

**Mensaje de **_**CyH12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**:** ¿Yuushin?, pero, como se enteró que no voy a ir.

**Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**CyH12**_**:** Ni idea, bueno nos vemos.*****

Suspiré, Chiyo era igual de despistado que su mamá. Realmente no entendía como no notaba los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Le mande un mensaje a Yuushin antes de que se enoje por no responderle rápido, porque cuando él se enoja es realmente aterrador. Papá dice que Yuushin se parece en eso a su padre.

*******Mensaje de **_**HnmM12**_** a **_**YshnM12**_**: **Todo en orden. Chiyo ira, pero más tarde. Te cuento los detalles en la editorial.

**Mensaje de **_**YshnM12**_** a **_**HnmM12**_**:** De acuerdo, hasta luego.*****

Suspire contra la ventana del auto, hoy iba a ser un largo día.

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**NA:** Después de varios meses de estrés, finalmente tengo tiempo para escribir y he aquí mi regreso triunfal (?) incursionando los terrenos de la Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.

Ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones en la Universidad parece que mi inspiración decidió una vez más hacer su mágica aparición, ahora el problema es que aún no desaparezca. Esta ideíta me ha rondado la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y espero lo disfrutéis.

En cuanto a las parejas con las que trabajare en este fic serán:

_**Nostalgic**_**:** Masamune Takano x Ritsu Onodera

_**Erotic:**_ Kou Yukina x Shôta Kisa

_**Domestic: **_Yoshiyuki Hattori x Chiaki Yoshino

_**Trifectos:**_ Zen Kirishima x Takafumi Yokozawa

Y una parejita, aunque no oficial, pero que se ha robado mi corazón lentamente con los pocos fics que he leído de ellos; _**Enigmatic:**_ Kanade Mino x Yuu Yanase

_Rhoda_: Juro que hare un fic solo de ustedes algún día chicos, lo juro. XD

Aunque solo actuaran sus hijos, también hare menciones de las parejas de la Junjou. Y dichas parejas serán:

_**Romantic: **_Akihiko Usami x Misaki Takahashi

_**Egoist:**_Nowaki Kusama x Hiroki Kamiyou

_**Terrorist:**_ Yôu Miyagi x Shinobu Takatsuki

_**Mystique:**_ Kaoru Asahina x Ryuuichirou Isaka

Y la no oficial, aun, de esta serie; **Mystery:** Kyo Ijuuin x Ishi Shizuku

Sin más que decir.

Chau~

_Review._


End file.
